Foolish Dreams
by verdadero'amor
Summary: 5 years after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee and Jacob are falling for each other. But what happens when a completely unexpected surprise comes up? Give it a chance, you won't regret it.
1. FD Prologue

_**Hey guys:) This story used to be my cousin, Stephanie's, but she doesn't go on fan fiction or anything anymore and this story had quite a good plot line, so I wanted to carry it on for her:) Enjoyyy!**_

Prologue

_Bella's POV_

I'm out hunting with Edward at the moment- _my husband_. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have a husband like Edward; Renesmee too.

I think it's been five years since The Volturi came and left, but I'm not sure. Since I've become a vampire, days and months and years just run into one big length of time, seeing as I never sleep.

Considering that, Renesmee is now, roughly, five years old but she looks like a sixteen year old teenager! Even so, she is more beautiful than ever, although when she started to look the age of a twelve year old, her eyes started to change like ours; amber and gold….sometimes black. Luckily though, whenever she is _really_ happy, her eyes go back to that amazing, original milky brown. It's almost always when she's around Jacob that she's as happy as that.

Jacob is also, still, looking like a sixteen year old and he's more huge and muscular than he's ever been. As well as that, you would think that now Renesmee was older, he would leave her alone a bit more but he will barely leave her alone for a minute.

Whilst I was in my daze, I didn't even notice Edward running along side of me and taking my hand.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He murmured towards me, reaching to brush a strand of my thick hair from my face.

"Renesmee." I answered. We both paused for a second, then looked at each other knowingly.

"We better get back before Renesmee wakes up and realises we're gone," When I said it, I knew that it was what Edward was thinking too. He nodded in agreement and we ran back towards the cottage together.

Once we'd reached the cottage, Renesmee was already up and in the kitchen, in her pink pyjama's that Alice got her. I breathed in the smell of what she was cooking and gagged.

"Eggs again!" I rolled my eyes and went to sit down at the kitchen table. It didn't surprise me that Renesmee was having eggs for breakfast, seeing as it was the only thing she would inhale. Besides blood, obviously.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her, smiling gently at Nessie.

"Yes, thank you. I had a dream about my Jacob again." I saw Edward roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, and I sighed.

Nessie ate her eggs quickly and skipped out of the room to get changed out of her pyjama's. While we were waiting for Renesmee to get changed, I walked over to where Edward was leaning against the kitchen bar and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I said simply, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward pulled me closer when we heard a small cough from the kitchen doorway. We both looked around at the same time, to see Renesmee in a new outfit, smiling brightly.

She gave me a little spin when I said, "Very nice! Did you get it from Alice?"

"Of course I did! Where else would I get amazing fashion like this from?" She rolled her eyes, and started slowly walking towards the front door.

"What were you planning to do today?" I called before she left the cottage.

"I'm just going to go and see Jacob, like usual." She answered, giggling a little before closing the front door and singing lightly to herself.

"Renesmee is _obsessed _with that boy." Edward mumbled, frowning slightly. I just laughed and walked over to him, to kiss him lightly on the nose.

_**The prologue ends**_**…. :) hope you liked it, and carry on reading!**

**xoxoxo.**


	2. FD1 Eggs

**Hello. Thank you. Goodbye. :)**

Chapter 1 - **Eggs!**

_Renesmee's POV_

_Knock, knock! _

I tapped lightly on the Black's door until Billy opened it, sitting in his wheelchair and smiling.

"Hello Renesmee! I'm afraid Jacob's still asleep, seeing he hasn't slept in days, I wouldn't wake him up if I were you." Billy wheeled out of the way of the door, so that I could go in and stand in the kitchen.

"Aw! Don't worry, I won't. Would you mind if I just sat by his bed until he does wake up though?" I asked unctuously, making my way around the kitchen to see if I could find some eggs.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I was off to Charlie's anyway, don't clear out the eggs!" Billy explained, wheeling slowly out of the door.

"Tell Grandpa Charlie that I said hi, 'kay?" I called before closing the door behind him and going to put three eggs that I had found in the fridge in some boiling water. Which strangely, by the way, the Black's always seem to have around their house (boiling water, not eggs).

While I was waiting for the eggs to boil, I leant back against the table and made rhythmical, tapping noises on it. I wondered about how much time Sam was making Jacob work and got quite angry. Deciding to go and see Jacob, seeing as he calmed me down, I made sure the eggs in the boiling water were in a safe position and skipped quietly down the hall.

Once I had reached Jake's bedroom, the sound of light snoring came through the crack in between the wall and where the door closed.

I poked my head around the corner to see a _very _sound asleep Jacob flopped over his bed. He looked so peaceful, that it was as if nothing could have broken his silence. Gently, I walked over to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair to sit down next to him. Never taking my eyes off the sleeping face of Jacob, I caressed his face lightly and kissed his forehead.

"So beautiful…" I murmured aloud, which I automatically regretted as his eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Hey Nessie!" He almost shouted, smiling brightly and grabbing my hand before jumping off the bed.

"Wait, WAIT!" I called, standing still and causing him to, too.

"What?" He asked impatiently, jumping up and down on the spot, almost breaking the floorboards.

"Billy said that you should rest, seeing as you haven't been getting much sleep." Jacob groaned when I pushed him back down onto the bed, but didn't object as he didn't want to hurt me.

"But I have a surprise for you!" I smiled and pulled him back up. I wouldn't say no to a surprise! Guess I didn't get _that _gene from my mum, more like Auntie Alice, even though we weren't actually genetically related.

"Your nothing like Bella." Jake chuckled, pretty much reading my mind as he pulled me out his bedroom door, followed by the front door.

"Wait! What about my eggs?" I wailed, trying to turn back around to rescue them. Jacob rolled his eyes and made a gesture that said _stay here_, then he sprinted back into the house quickly.

"You and your eggs!" Jake ran back to me, putting two of the eggs in my hand and grabbing my other hand.

"Where's my third egg? WHERE DID YOU PUT THE THIRD EGG JACOB BLACK?" I ordered, frowning and refusing to run any further. He held up his other hand, which the third egg was in.

"Give. Me. The. Egg." I said, slowly and seriously.

"But if I give you a third egg you won't be able to hold my hand because you'll have to use both hands to hold them!" Jake cried, holding the egg out of my reach.

"I'll hold them all in one hand. Please Jakey!" I fluttered my eyelashes, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist now.

I was right.

With a sigh, he helped me get all three eggs into my hand and I took his with my other hand. We started running again before I dropped one of my eggs.

"Oh no! It's going to break….huh?" He said, looking confused at the hard-boiled egg.

"It's hard-boiled Jakey, it's not going to crack." I giggled, laughing louder as he lifted the egg of the ground.

"Are you actually going to eat that?" I spluttered, gagging at the mud that covered it.

"Five second rule!" He resolved, popping the egg in his mouth whole.

"You do know that still had the shell on, right?" I laughed as I heard the shell crack and Jacob chew it, while he shrugged.

I got the shell of one of my two eggs with my perfectly manicured nails (curtsey of Alice), and chewed it thoughtfully.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked, my mouth still full.

"Manners, Nessie!" Jacob put his finger to my mouth before I stuck my egg-covered tongue out to lick it. He took it away from my mouth and looked at it for a second.

"Hmm…." He murmured, sticking his finger he put to my lips in his mouth.

"EW!" I screeched, cringing away from his dirty finger and running the way he pointed.

"What? It's only egg and saliva!" Jacob muttered under his breath, rubbing his finger on his grubby t-shirt and pulling my empty hand back while running besides me.

"So….who gets the last egg?" Jacob questioned, looking at me with hopeful eyes as we ran.

"Well, I think I should because I boiled them and you love me so much." I smiled sweetly when I added the last bit on the end as a bribe.

"But…" Jacob said slowly, trying to resist me but failing, "I…you….you had eggs for breakfast this morning!" He finished triumphantly.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms angrily, pulling out of his grasp in doing so.

"Because eggs are _all _you eat Ness, besides blood obviously." He winked and I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"Okay, how about half each?" I compromised, smiling when he nodded.

Before I could react, Jake had reached out and took the egg from my hand, quickly biting half of it off and chewing it. He held out his hand to uncover half of a slobbery, boiled, _chewed _egg.

"Hey, you cheated!" I accused, making a gesture to show that he could eat my half.

"How did I cheat? I let you have your half, but you didn't want it!" He dribbled all down his chin and I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to pull up and wipe his face.

Turns out that in doing so was not the best idea in the world. Once I had seen Jake's chest, I could _not _look away.

To start with, Jacob didn't notice, he just carried on wiping his mouth with his t-shirt. When he did notice, he smiled gently at me and put his hand under my chin to bring my eyes to see his.

"What's up Nessie?" He whispered, and I swear I heard longing in his voice. I shook my head quickly and smiled normally and happily at him.

"Nothing, don't worry. So, what's my surprise?" I acted excited, and I was, but something that just happened had made me confused. Jacob looked crestfallen for a second when I said nothing, but quickly looked excited too.

"Turn around!" He beamed, barely waiting for my reaction to whatever was behind me.

_Oh_!

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand

It was the most _beautiful _tree house I had ever seen in existence! The steady, beautifully curled into a spiral, staircase lead up to a square russet coloured box. Tears formed in my eyes when I realised that Jacob had used the exact shade of my favourite colour; his fur colour.

The tears spilled over when I saw the graceful tree which supported the tree-house. Angelic, small blossoms sprouted randomly among the bright green of the leaves and there, right in the middle of the wide trunk were the initials _RC _+ _JB_. How such elegant writing belonged to Jacob Black, I do not know. All I knew was that Jacob had made this for me, and it must have taken him _ages_.

"I made it myself," Jacob whispered gently in my ear from behind. I just nodded once, before more tears were threatening to overflow and run down my face. I was speechless.

I just didn't know what to say; I couldn't speak a single word.

"Whenever you want to get away from everything and just have some alone time, come here and you'll be calm again."

I knew Jake was just trying to comfort me, but every word he spoke just got me more and more choked up.

Water clouded my vision, so I couldn't see what Jake's expression was when he pulled me into a hug, but I knew what I was going to do next.

Resting my hands gently on Jake's shoulders, I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him ever so lightly on his perfect lips.

When I blinked and got rid of the tears surrounding my eyes, I found Jake's eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?" I heard him say quietly, his voice flat of any emotion at all and his eyes still closed.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" I managed to stutter out, my voice still croaky from where I had been silently crying. Jake sighed and opened his eyes. They were pitch black, not unusual for Jake but somehow, they meant something different to me this time.

"Why did you do it, Renesmee?" He repeated, while I froze in shock. Jake never called me Renesmee apart from when he was _really _angry, which was _really_ rare.

"I guess…I guess, I just love you." I whispered, before clearing my throat and forcing a smile on my face.

"LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU!" I shouted, hugging his chest tightly and letting out my joy of the tree-house on the hug.

After a little hesitation, he hugged me quickly once, before pulling back.

"_How _do you love me, Ness?" I relaxed when he called me Ness. Obviously he wasn't _that _angry with me.

"I don't understand." I looked up, confused at him and melted right there when he gazed down at me.

"I'm _in _love with you Renesmee! I just want to know if you feel the same way or if you love me just as a friend!" He exclaimed, but before I could answer, he bent down and pressed his lips against mine.

If his arms hadn't have been wrapped around my waist, I would have fell to the floor straight away.

But they had been holding me up, just like Jacob had been my whole life. And I'd never pushed him away, but I only realised why I hadn't now.

I was in love with him. I was in love with him, just like he was in love with me.

A perfect fairytale.

Except this was _my _fairytale.

When Jacob took his lips off mine (which, unfortunately, was too soon), the smile on his full was full of worry and hope, not triumph and joy. I was confused until I realised that I hadn't actually said that I was in love with him, back.

"I'm in love with you too." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

I grabbed Jake's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was longer and more passion-filled. Mostly because now, me _and _Jacob knew that I loved him. And I guess I had known all along that Jacob was in love with me, I just didn't think much of it.

Once the kiss was over, he rested his forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Renesmee…I'll love you forever." I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying being here with my Jake.

"Come on!" I sung, taking both of Jacob's hands and swinging them in-between us, while I walked backwards, "I'm starving!"

Jacob laughed and I felt as if I could stay there all day and swim in the sound.

"Hey Nessie?" Jacob murmured, his mouth quickly right by my ear, "We're together now, right?"

I giggled and kissed him once more to confirm his question. His answering smile was blinding.

"Come on then!" Jacob held out his hand and I took it before we ran off to go and hunt.

_**:) Reviewwww?xo**_


	3. FD2 Telling The Parents

**Heeellloooo. Another chapter you luckieees;) enjoyyy xo.**

Chapter 2 - **Telling the parents**

_Renesmee's POV_

Jake and I walked, hand in hand, towards the cottage; not sure of what my parents were going to say when we told them what just happened.

After we had finished hunting, we decided that it was better to tell them now rather than later- get all the shouting, threatening and _talk_s out of the way and such.

As soon as we were in range of Dad being able to hear our thoughts, I tried hard not to think about _it _and I nudged Jake to make sure he didn't think about it either. I knew that dad was going to completely flip out as soon as the words came out of my mouth- or mind in his case. But I wasn't so sure about my mum's reaction. For years, I had thought that I had had my mum all figured out but now I wasn't even sure of what she'd think of it.

Reaching out of the door handle, I smiled up at Jake before he whispered- love you, quietly.

I don't know why I expected to open the door and call for my parents to ask if we could talk. Of course they would have heard me coming and noticed my behaviour- my _I need to talk to you _behaviour.

They must have heard me coming because as soon as I pushed down a millimetre on the handle, mum appeared at the door and grabbed my hand- dragging me into the living room, with Jacob clutching onto _my _hand for dear life.

Once mum had successfully pulled me into the room, with dad sitting angrily on the sofa, nostrils flaring, might I add, she clapped her hands and beamed at us.

"So what's going on?" Mum asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down. Dad gently wrapped his arms around her waist at the same second, murmured something in her ear.

I looked to my left, where Jake was standing, and frowned slightly when he pulled away from me. But the tight hug from my right side distracted me enough to look away from his smirking face.

My mum was almost crushing the right side of my body, while loud _aww_'s tumbled out of her mouth. I guess I didn't keep the fact that I was in love with Jacob, as secret as I thought I did.

When I thought about being in love with Jacob, dad growled under his breath and I looked over at him guiltily.

"Ignore him, baby girl." Mum whispered gently into my ear, hugging me tighter for every second that was passing.

I saw Jake backing away towards the door slowly, retreating from my dad's slits of eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" I called, reaching out to pull Jake into our family hug, "Your as much of this as I am."

"Hmpfh." Jake grumbled, screwing his nose up at the smell of Bella. I didn't see why Jake didn't like the scent of vampires, they smelt beautiful to me- like honeysuckle and different kinds of flowers and spices.

"I'm so happy for both of you. _Finally_…"Mum sighed, embracing me one last time, looking like she was about to cry- if that were possible

Now that she had pulled out of my arms, she hugged Jake tighter.

"You take care of my baby girl, 'kay?" Mum uttered, her voice sounding like she actually _was _about to cry, and with understanding in her eyes, which I could _never _find in dad's- no matter how hard I looked.

Some more kisses and hugs were exchanged between mum, Jake and me (dad was still in a strop, gripping the sofa's arm, tightly), then when they were finished I felt Jake's arm slip around my waist to pull me closer.

"Let's go see…." I was cut off by a glass-cracking screech of _EEEEEEEEEEEE_! Which eventually lead to a small, pixie of an Alice.

She ran straight into my arms, which would have knocked me down if Jake hadn't have had such a good grip on my waist, and she squeezed me so tightly I thought my head might pop off.

"You _are _free next Saturday, aren't you?" Alice questioned Jake and me, still crushing my vital organs.

"For what?" Jake replied, looking a mixture of confused, angry and concerned- confused; what Alice was talking about, angry; Alice was crushing me and concerned; Alice might have just killed me.

"Your first date, of course!" She _pfft_ed while Jake smiled madly at me which made me laugh while coughing- considering Alice's arm's were still in a death grip around me.

"Come on then!" Her soprano voice tinkled, as she tugged on my hand to pull me out of the door.

"Where are we going?" I squeaked, clutching frantically for Jake's hand, but with no success.

"To get your new outfit for Saturday, _obviously_." Alice rolled her eyes, and continued with pulling me along- well, _trying_, seeing as Jake now had my other hand in his. I felt like a toy in a tug-of-war game as I tried desperately to figure out a way to stay with Jake.

"What's wrong with this outfit?" I grumbled, gazing down at the gorgeous new outfit that Alice had picked out for me the day before.

She stared at me in horror- the bottom of her mouth on the floor.

"Are you _JOKING_? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! APART FROM THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY WORN IT _AND_ THE DOG HAS ALREADY SEEN YOU IN IT- IT IS _NOT _DATING OUTFIT MATERIAL!" Okay, I _swear _I saw smoke come out of her ears.

"Okay…" I tried to interrupt her but no-one could stop Alice when she was in one of her rants, "_MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN_!"

Alice abruptly stopped. Oh yeah- _I_ could stop Alice when she was in one of her rants.

"Calm down, I just want to say bye to my Jakey." Alice rolled her eyes at the _my _in front of Jakey but Jake just smiled goofily at me.

"Oh, Jake, can I talk to you first, for a second please?" Mum asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, sure Bells- what's up?" Jake asked, jumping to her side quickly- still a bit hyped up about the _my_ Jakey.

"Well, since Renesmee has wanted to go to school for a while recently, would you like to go to school with her in Forks?" Jake beamed at Bella.

"_Hell_ yes!" He didn't take his eyes from my face when he replied. I was just stood there, frozen and shocked.

"Great! Well, you can start school next Monday. Now…today is Wednesday, so it will be the Monday after your first date…" I tuned out mum's voice and just stared into Jake's eyes.

"I. Am. Going. To. School." I said each word slowly and precisely. Faintly, in the background, I could hear dad saying something about ground rules, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Nessie, honey?" Mum waved her hand in my face, "Jacob has to go see the pack now, so say your goodbye's 'kay?"

I nodded quickly, pulling myself out of my daze, when Jake made me fall right back in it by kissing me smack on the lips.

Seeing as Jake took me completely by surprise, I would have fallen over if he hadn't, yet again, held me firmly by my waist, as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization.

Knotting my fingers in his hair, I pulled his face closer to mine when Alice rudely interrupted us.

"Come _on _guys! As well as the fact that Renesmee and I need to go and get that outfit and Jacob needs to see the pack, my Jazzy is getting nauseated by your feelings."

Oh, it didn't matter if _she _said _my _in front of Jasper's name but she rolls her eyes if _I _do it. I rolled my eyes then making Jacob chuckle and kiss me once more quickly.

Pulling away from each other, I noticed that since Alice came- everyone else had followed behind her and my living room was now full of all my family.

"Okay then," My voice was still faint from the surprise that the kiss had given me, "I'll go with Alice now and get yet _another _outfit…." Alice interrupted me again.

"Hey! You can _never _have too many clothes." She was practically shouting and I knew everyone in the room was thinking- _she _had too many clothes.

"As I was saying, I'll go with Alice and you can go and see your wolf buddies." Looking right at Jake, I smiled happily.

"Right, I'll be off then."

He said it but didn't actually move, giving me time to skip over to him and give him one last passionate kiss, on the lips. Making both of our smiles look like coat-hangers had been stuck in our mouths overnight, by the way.

"Bye my Jakey, see you later." I seemed to be getting into a habit of saying my Jakey out loud.

"Bye _my _Nessie, see you later too and…" He grabbed my wrist and kissed my nose quickly, "I kinda love you."

"Jacob." My dad put his hand on Jake's shoulder and mumbled something in his ear, which I could just hear.

"_I _swear_, if you hurt my daughter, I _will_ kill you_."

Alice pulled me out of the door just as I murmured inaudibly, "I love you too, my Jakey."

_**D-d-d-d-done. Much love for you guyssss:) review?xo.**_


	4. The Line

Okay, I am going to start writing again soon so this is like a line in the middle of the story to signify the massive gap and to show that if my writing starts changing, this'll be when it happens.

Love you guysssss!xxxxx


	5. FD3 Getting Ready

**Hay there, you ready for the shortest chapter of your life, bro?**

Chapter 3 - **Getting Ready**

_Renesmee's POV_

"That dress is so perfect on you, Nessie!" Alice cried, staring at me as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"It is a pretty dress." I agreed, my wide smile almost spliting my face in half.

Tonight was my first date with Jacob. I hadn't heard specificity from him but a little birdie (Alice) has been saying that he's taking me to La Push beach for a moonlight walk and picnic.

I couldn't wait.

"He's going to love you and your dress and everything about you, Ness." Alice admitted.

I wished and hoped with all my heart that that was true but all I could think this entire time was, _am I really good enough for him?_

_**This is like the ultimate shortest chapter ever, it's quite comical how short it is, but I wanted to update every one of my stories becos' I love you peoples:3 review and shiz?xoxo**_


	6. Please Read

I know I do (used to) do this a lot, but I reaaaaally haven't updated in ages so I was just wondering if people wanted me to carry on this story? I've posted this on every one of my not completed fanfics, but I thought since it's summer I might start writing again, only if people are interested though.

Please let me know, thank you!xxx


End file.
